


One Night of Pleasure

by Bolantric_Dreams775



Series: DB OrgyVerse [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolantric_Dreams775/pseuds/Bolantric_Dreams775
Summary: After a long night of work, Son Gohan traveled to a family friend's home. That night would be one of intense pleasure that neither would ever forget.
Relationships: Krillin/Son Gohan
Series: DB OrgyVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my very first private RP with a friend, so it is very rough.

"Just a few more revisions...and finished." Son Gohan stretched out his fingers after so much typing. He had spent most of the night either preparing lecture notes or grading papers. He gathered his things and went home, spending some quality tine with his mother. But even after satisfying her for over an hour, he still felt like he needed more. Wearing nothing more than a concealing set of loose clothes, he made a decision on how he could fully satisfy himself. He made his way over to Krillin and 18’s house, careful not to break the sound barrier so that he wouldn't make any noise. He knocked on the door almost gingerly, despite how often he spent the night there.

Krillin was alone in the living room, jerking his cock when he heard the knock at the door. Without even thinking to put on clothes, he walked towards the door and opened it. He didn't know who was at the door, but they were in for a surprise when he opened it.

When the door opened, he saw Krillin jerking off one of two human cocks as big as his own. Due to his stature, it almost came up to his head as he ran his fingers along the girthy shaft. He was immediately surprised by the sight but kept his composure as his cock hardened against the top part of his gi “Oh h-hey Krillin. What’s up? Do you know where 18 is?” On the rather large screen in the living room was some sort of pornography, depicting a large orgy at some sort of tournament.

"No, she left with Marron for some sort of weekend spa thing. She'll be gone till then." It was then that he noticed the obvious signs of his hardening cock. While saiyans and hybrids like Gohan were on a whole 'nother level, he was the few men on Earth who compared to them. It was also at that point when he realized he was still jerking his cock. He didn't stop of course, not when Gohan had seen it before, and especially not after he had gotten into a very pleasurable rhythm. "Just come on in and have a seat."

With each passing second Gohan's cock was hardening and becoming more obvious, growing well past his abs and reaching to his pecs with sheer length “Aw crap, she’s why I came here in the first place.” He poked the massive erection barely contained by his clothes, throbbing from the mere touch. “Well you know what’s up between me and 18, and you’ve been jerking that dick since I got here-“ He sat my weirdly large ass down on the nearby sofa. “-Wanna have a go?” Gohan hadn't just inherited his enormous cock from his father, but curves from his mother that naturally compliment Goku's musculature. 

"Sure thing Gohan." He bent over, spreading his cheeks and giving him total access to his similarly large ass. Krillin had always been gifted with a shapely body, both a cock that drove men to jealousy, and an ass most women envied. "Just tell me when you're ready to fuck." He paused for a second before adding some helpful tips. "Just leave your clothes on the sofa. Lube and toys are down the hall and to the right."

He practically ripped off my clothes, just barely managing to not tear them to pieces as he let his muscles finally out into the air, just as hard as his cock and relaxing now that he was not in that monkey suit. “I’m surprised you’re okay with this. Especially me fucking your wife. But whatever I don’t care.” His cock was a mere centimeter from hitting his chin and was thicker than his muscular thigh. The veins of his dick throbbed wildly in anticipation, as he gripped it in his strong hands. He took Krillin's fat ass cheeks in his hands and spread them far apart, placing the throbbing girth of his dick against his asshole and started grinding. Drops of precum bigger than a normal mans full load falling onto his head and back. With annoyingly large hip movements, he alternated between grinding his dick against his asshole and grabbing his huge balls and wrapping them around his shaft, switching over and over again.

Krillin jerked himself off, loving the feeling of such a massive cock grinding against his asshole. "That's it Gohan, just do whatever you want to me! Fuck me like the fat-assed bitch I am!!" He hadn't been fucked by such a thick cock in a long while, not since he and Goku got together to celebrate their decades-long friendship.

He picked him up with ease, using only one arm and continuing to alternate the grinding against his asshole and balls, as he made his way to the room that was stocked with sex toys and lube. He placed the shorty on all fours and grabbed a bottle of lube, spreading his asshole apart and shoving the nozzle into the hole, emptying the whole thing into him. He placed his cock against the hole and waited for him to tense his anus so the lube would be pressed against his dick. He was going to need that lube, because he wasn;t going to go easy on him.

Krillin tensed my anus, more than eager the be fucked by such an enormously hung stud. He fit a vibrating cock ring around the base of his shaft, and set it to the second lowest frequency. It wasn't everyday when he broke out the special toys. Tonight was special, and he wasn't going to waste a single moment of it.

A massive amount of lube basically shot out of his asshole, coating the entire underside of Gohan's shaft. This left only the top half dry and in dire need to be stroked so the lube would be spread out. He grabbed the biggest dildo he can find, just about half the size of his own dick, and stuck it against the porcelain wall. He slammed his asshole against the dildo, dryly shoving the full thing in at once and at the same time, grabbing his hips and forcing his cock deep into his anus. “Fuuuuuck!”

"Aaaaahh!!!" He cried out in pleasure, loving the feeling of a massive cock deep in his ass. The only thing that would make it better would be some hot slut or stud sucking his cock. Seeing it bobbing so close to his face gave him an Idea. He angled his head, so that the tip and some of the enormous shaft were lodged firmly in his mouth. He began blowing himself while getting his fat ass fucked by the hybrid stud.

“Holy shit are you blowing yourself? Fuck that’s hot!” With barely half his cock in his greedy asshole, he make one powerful thrust using his saiyan strength and forced it all the way in, shifting his guts to make space for the massive dick as a huge bulge forced it’s way to visibility through his abs. At the same time, he grabbed a second dildo from the shelf and pressed that one against the wall too, lifting his tight ass off the first one and shoving them both in on the way down. He started to properly pound his asshole, almost crushing his g-spot with every thrust and fucking the two dildos with every movement, panting from the pleasure. “F-fuuu-uu-uck!”

The pleasure was unimaginable, feeling a cock that massive bulge your torso out. To feel it rearrange your insides, as it turns your body into one massive cocksleeve. It was a feeling that would drive some insane from the pleasure. Fortunately, Krillin had years of taking massive cocks, and was no stranger to the feeling. With each second, more and more globs of pre-cum flooded his, drowning him in the delicious fluid.

With each thrust his new cocksleeve only hot tighter. His face was very unfitting of someone in his dominant position, blushing and panting as his tongue lolled out from the pleasure. He frantically grasped at two more dildos and shoved them into his hole, not even bothering to stick them to the wall as all he wanted was more pleasure. The more intense the feeling, the faster he fucked him. Now thrusting into him dozens of times a second and panting constantly. “Kami I should have fucked you sooner!!”

He set the frequency of the cockring higher, the buzzing clearly audible. He could feel each vibration reverberate along the shaft and into his mouth. He could see that Gohan was having the time of his life, shoving countless dildos into his ass, trying to fill a need that only a real cock could meet.

His thrusts became even more powerful and frantic. Thrusting his pelvis right against his fat ass and pushing the bulge of his impossibly massive cock further out and grabbing it in his hand, masturbating it from the outside and the inside. The small pain of his huge balls smacking against his own only added to the pleasure as massive dollops of precum filled his anus and guts. “FUUUCK!! I think I’m gonna cum soon!!!”

He cranked up the vibration to maximum, feeling the erratic pulses and the base of his cock. His violation of his insides were only driving him further and further into a lust-fueled craze. He needed to cum, and he needed to feel him cum deep inside his ass. Krillin wasn't normally this much of a gigantic slut, but the presence of saiyan cocks always robbed him of any inhibitions.

He slammed his hungry asshole against the wall off dildos with immense force, shoving them bases deep into his anus as they almost broke his g-spot. At the same time he lifted him up from the ground and slammed him onto his cock one final time, pissing out a never ending torrent of thick baby-batter into his asshole. Gohan had a not so manly ahegao plastered on his face, screaming out through gritted teeth as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. “FUUUUCK!!!”

"RAAAAGGHHH!!!!" Krillin cried out as he slammed him down on his cock, feeling the torrent of cum flood into his guts. The shock of the event stopped him from blowing himself, just in time to see a fountain of cum shoot out of his cock, splattering the ceiling and covering the both of them. The sheer amount of cum he was shooting into him had bloated out his stomach, making him look like a water balloon or even a filled condom.

For over a full minute the seemingly endless stream of half-saiyan jizz flowed from his balls and directly into the short man's anus, coating his guts in semen. The hot feeling of cum falling onto his head and the smell filling the room only added to the pleasure he felt in the moment. Finally, he stopped cumming and fell to the floor, the dildos pushing a little deeper, as he admired the massive ‘balloon’ of cum that was his cocksleeve's stomach. “F-f-fuck that was good.”

"I-it was Gohan. Thanks for filling me like a condom and fucking me like a cocksleeve." He could barely even move, both from the sensory overload he had been subjected to, and from the massive cum-bulge the hybrid had made. Jizz was leaking from his own cock and from his ass, the tight hole barely keeping it all in.

He lazily licked the human's cum from his fingers as he scraped them across the walls, devouring more of the baby batter. Then he struggle to stand as the dildos are sucked deeper into his anus. He made slight squeals as each fake purple dick is pulled from his asshole with a wet pop, the gap in his ass able to fit both of his fists, something he demonstrated as he placed his face against the cum covered wall and showed it off to him.

He smacked his cock against his ass, watching each strike create ripples across his cheeks. He needed to fuck his fat ass and fill him like he had done. He had an overwhelming desire to unload inside the half-saiyan stud. "Hope you're ready for a real cock Gohan." He shoved his cock deep in the stud's ass, feeling his inner walls grip hiscock in an attempt to milk it of cum.

He made a not so manly grunt as his manly cock forces it’s way further deep than the dildos. The walls of his anus tracing the lines of his veins as he forced the massive tip to push a bulge through his abs. “Fuuuck that’s better!” Krillin reached down to stroke his cock through his abs, jerking himself off while fucking him.

He moaned slightly as he used him to pleasure his cock. Each minor throb sent electricity throughout his body and betraying the normal dominance he had. He grabbe a huge black dildo and set it to the highest form of vibrate, holding it’s shaft against his own and causing his giant cock to leak fluids from the head as it squishes against the wall. “S-so are you g-gonna fuck me or what?”

"I will now!" He hammered away at his ass, wildly bugling him with each thrust. He grabbed one of the dildos and shoved it deep inside his own ass. "I needed a cockslut like you, one who can give as good as they take." He shoved a finger down his urethra, fingering his cockhole.

“Heh, I’d think your wife could fit the bill!” His body rocks in the direction of his every thrust, the huge shaft of his cock pressed painfully against the wall as he was being pounded away without abandon. A sudden glob of precum coats Krillin’s fingers as he forces one down his urethra, adding yet another layer of pleasure to the borderline cacophony surrounding him. "She does, but she doesn't have a cock like yours. A thick piece of fuckmeat that can make me a human onahole, and a pair of balls that can fill me till I burst." He pistoned in and out of his ass, filling him even further.

Gohan started to furiously jerk off his cock as he fills him even deeper. The mere thought of being fucked this hard was enough to make his shaft shatter a wall from the blood rush. But this was enough to bring him to brink of flooding the room with enough sperm to drown a horse. He grabbed the black dildo he had pressed against his shaft and shoved it down his cock hole, completely filling hisurethra with a vibration that sends him over the edge. “Ooooh fuuuck!!” But he pressed the dildo hard against his cock and held back the torrent of thick jizz, letting only small drops leak from the sides as his whole body shook from an endless orgasm.

"Fuck me, you're so tight I'm gonna cum!!!" He hammered away at his ass even more feverishly, not caring how much he was bulging the cumslut saiyan hybrid. "CUMMING~!!!" He shouted before pistoning inside him one last time, filling him with gallons upon gallons of hot cum. His midsection bloated enormously, making him look as if he was pregnant with octuplets.

“HOLY FUUUCK!!!” The dildo blocking off the immense amount of cum in his cock suddenly burst out, slapping against the wall and then completely overwhelmed by an ocean of sperm flying against the wall. The gallons Krillin had shot into his own asshole was greedily held purely by his anus until it simply became too much, engorging him on his jizz as it filled him like a balloon.

He brought Gohan into a lust-crazy kiss, shoving his tongue down his throat as he filled him full of cum. He continued pumping gallons of jizz inside him, sweling his stomach and filling every square centimeter of his guts. The musky smell of cum permeated the room, driving them to further depths of horniness.

He leaned into his tongue in a dazed state, drunk off the smell of sperm and cock that filled the room like a thick musk. Almost as if fuelling his own dick, he continued to cum as he filled him with jizz, an endless cycle as litres of half-saiyan seed filled the floor and started to even cover Krillin’s feet as he stood.

He pulled away from the kiss. "Let's not let this cum go to waste Gohan. We need to drink it down like the cumsluts we are. Plus 18 loves to drink down cum." Gohan simply panted there, impaled on his cock and the last few strings of thick jizz shooting from his urethra in bursts. “Hah, hah, hah. Well we could always let her come and be the slut she is.” Krillin pasued for a second, considering what they could do. "We could. But why wait when all this fresh cum is here?" He pulled out of his ass, letting a flood of jizz flow out and add to the pool inside the room.

And so the two outrageously hung men drank down the pool of cum, savoring the taste as the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours. By the time morning came, they were sprawled out on their backs, completely spent from what they had done. Gohan was the first to wake, and placed Krillin in his own bed, while he got what little clothing he had left and returned home. Videl wasn't going to believe what they had done, especially not while she was blwoing him later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An overdue second chapter

Another dark night. Gohan had waited for weeks to try do this again, a little afraid that Krillin would say no, but at this point he was too horny to stop himself. He flew over to Krillin’s house, hoping 18 wouldn’t be home and wearing only a trench coat that hid something beneath. He knocked on the door briskly, anxious to hear footsteps.

Krillin opened the door, dressed in casual clothing. "I know that's you Gohan. I've been waiting too." That night had been truly amazing for both of them, and neither could wait for another one like it.

He was slightly taken aback by his bluntness, shown in his shocked expression, but he attempt to calm down once more. “W-wow I’m kinda surprised about that. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t glad. Is 18 or Marron home?” Gohan walked into his house while looked at him up and down. "No. They're away for the weekend. Something at Bulma's house." He reached underneath his trench coat, stroking the tall hybrid's cock.

He only allowed him to grasp the base for a few moments before he moved his hand. A low hum becomes more audible as he bent over, but becomes swallowed up once more as he straightened my spine “Um could I come inside first? There’s something I wanna show you." "Sure come on in Gohan." He closed the door and locked it shut.

“Thanks.” Gohan looked back for a moment as he locked the door, now finally ready. He removed the long beige trench coat, dropping it to the ground. Krillin's eyes followed down his body, his toned muscles were the first thing to be seen, but were quickly overshadowed by the massive cock attached to his crotch, over 2 feet in length, and even more surprising was the condom that hung off the end; half filled with what must have been gallons of thick, white, half-saiyan seed. The filled end of the condom was drooping with so much spunk that it was almost touching the ground. Just the sight of the cum-filled condom made the shorter man harder, and gave him a thirst that the thick, whit fluid could quench.

"Want me to take that thing off?" “Only if you have something good planned. But, there is more. So get ready for that.” Krillin stripped down nude, showing off his compact musculature and full erection. It was roughly on par with Gohan's, but his small size made it seem larger. His cock throbbed from between his legs at the sight of the glorious naked form and magnificent cock, literally lifting the ballooned condom into the air before it was brought back down by gravity. “So what do you plan to do with this?”

"Both of us can drink it down. Why let so much delicious cum go to waste?" “Absolutely true. But that can be done later. I’m more wondering what you wanna do right now.” He took his girthy cock in his hand, the shaft so massive that one hand could barely wrapped around half of it. Krillin shook it slightly, dragging the condom with it and drawing attention to it. He pulled the condom off and started licking the tip, shoving his tongue down his urethra, and used his hands to stroke the rest of the thick shaft.

Gohan started to moan slightly, quickly taken aback by his forceful and skillful technique around his cock. His hips, on instinct, jerk his dick further into his mouth, his balls swaying with the sudden motion “Fuck you’re good at this. Damn how many cocks have you sucked to get this good?" Krillin pulled his tongue away from the cockhead and answered his question. "I've sucked so many cocks. More than you can count. And I started with your dad, who's even bigger than you are." “Well now I feel a little inadequate compared to my dad.” Despite his words, the pleasure he forced on his cock was clearer than day from the endless throbbing.

"Let's try something different." Krillin began slowly shoving his cock inside the saiyan-hybrid's gaping urethra. His cock was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It was tighter than any hole he had ever fucked in my life. Even Goku's virgin asshole wasn't as tight. It was like every one of Gohan's holes was made for being filled with cock. 

“Oh shit!!” The sudden presence of a beefy dick forcing it’s way down his dick-hole was a sudden and alien one. However it was also one of the most intense pleasures he had ever felt, as shown by the sudden burst of precum that shot from his balls and into the other cock. Even the small amount of precum released dwarfed the full load of all but 10 other men on the planet.

"Let's take this to the sex room Gohan. That's were we can make this even better~" They walked to the sex room, the shorter man still fucking the other's cock, they saw walls covered in sex toys and other implements. It was where he and 18 went for special occasions, or when they wanted something a bit different without dragging another person in. Krillin shoved a dildo molded on a horse up his own ass, bulging out his stomach.

Even as they walked, he never stopped pumping his cock in an out of his own, the pleasure building almost endlessly as they moved into that familiar room “Fuck your cock feels so good!” He composed himself for just long enough to watch in awe as a massive horse dildo disappeared into his ass, followed by an arrogant grin. “You call that a dildo?” 

"Heh. You're right." He shoved an even larger dildo inside of himself. It was a black rubber pillar, thicker and longer than any other in the room. It bulged out his stomach even further, the outline of the two enormous toys clearly visible through his muscular torso.

“I can still stop that.” Gohan pulled slightly further away from him, pulling his cock a little bit out of his own. With the new space to move around, he crouched down to the floor and heard the same buzzing sound, only it became louder as an ungodly massive dildo fell out of his ass. The purple plastic cock was so long that he had to stand up for it to fully fall out. Once it was out in the open, it was clearly modeled after Krillin’s cock, the dildo glistening with the juices from his ass and the gape, whilst unseen by Krillin, obvious came from the girth. “So what do you think?”

"You're even better than I could ever imagine." He shoved his cock deeper into the other one, feeling his own throb with each heart beat. It was the kind of pleasure that would drive ordinary men mindless, to feel such tightness. It was only something that monstercocks like theirs could take, and only those with their durability could do such a thing without breaking.

The massive bulge of his cock inside his own was both grotesque and incredibly erotic. Only pleasure was on his mind as every thought was replaced by that of cock. “Holy fuck this feels so good! Fuck my dick harder!!”

Krillin heard his request and thrusted harder into his cock. His urethra was gripping his own cock even tighter than before. It was practically milking him, begging him to cum in his cock. "Are you close Gohan?! Because I'm getting closer and closer!!" He shoved the purple dildo up his ass, adding a third visible bulge in his midsection. This one larger than any other.

The rhythmic throbbing of Gohan's cock gripped around his, forcing a greater pleasure around his cock each time as it tightened around him. His moans were becoming louder as a not-so-manly ahegao made it’s way across his face. “F-fuck I’m so goddamn close to cumming!!!”

"I-I'm gonna CUM~!!!!" Krillin unloaded down his urethra, shooting load after load down his cock. The volume and force of the blasts forced the cum into his balls, inflating them with his cum. It was a feeling that he had never experienced before, unloading so much in only one load.

The pain and pleasure of his balls being flooded with an even more immense amount of cum was indescribable. His balls swelled with the huge amount of sperm until a powerful moan escaped him, followed by the most intense orgasm he had ever had. “FUUUUCK!!!” Despite the immense force of his own ejaculation, it was still overpowered by his, forcing his balls to swell even further with unthinkable amount of spunk.

He tried pulling out of his cock, but the grip it had on him was enormous. He had to ride out his orgasm to be freed. A flood of his sperm battered against the tip of his own cock, eventually flooding down and into his balls. They swelled full of his cum, not to the degree as his were inflated, but still enough for them to droop to the ground.

After literal minutes of nothing but pure orgasmic bliss, Gohan fell to the floor. The overwhelming smell of cum fills the room as his cock slips out of hos own, jizz spilling slowly from the gape and onto the floor. He couldn’t stop panting as his balls throb from the immense amount of cum. “f-fuuuuuck...”

Krillin was lying in a pool of cum, unsure of whose it was. The whole experience was something neither of them could forget, especially not with his gaping cockhole and their inflated balls. This was a whole new level of orgasmic bliss that they had experienced today. One that they would carry with them for the rest of their lives. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had..."

Cum continued to ooze out of his dick as he laid there, mind blanked out from the potent smell of spunk. He quickly grasped his flaccid dick and bought the tip to his mouth, hungrily guzzling down any trace of cum that oozes from the stretched hole. “Yeeeaahhh.”

"I'll leave you there Gohan. Just lay down and suck your own cock." He stood up, trying to pull out the dildos I had shoved up his ass. Once he had removed them, he left the sex room and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He let the warm water wash over him, letting his muscles relax and soaked in the warmth.


End file.
